Oregon Thoroughbreds
by WherewolvesRSexay
Summary: Horse and Girl cray Tray Roberts is in love with his High School Sweetheart. Erik her ex tries to break them up, Tray will have none of that, rated M for later chapters.


**The Oregon Thoroughbreds**

**Book 1**

**The Breaking**

**Prologue**

When you write your first book you think back to the books you have read before you started this book. Then you think about the ones you liked the most, and try to make your book like those. Well of course this is what I thought about too. But I will try to make this series of books like no other I have read. This first book will be a dedication to the people in my class who I made all of my many characters, and to my parents who were constantly telling me to do something constructive with my spare time. This book was written mostly in the time I had that was not filled with something constructive. Well that changed with my prompting to write a book. May I remind you this is told in point of view from one of the boys in my class, and none of this actually happened.

**Chapter 1**

There we were racing down the hill towards the jump we knew all to well that would declare winner and loser. Brody and I were racing, well more steeple-chasing to decide who get to work the horse of their choice the next morning in workouts. I was on a horse that I hadn't ridden to many times before but a horse I knew all to well. His name was Sweepstakes and he was a Thoroughbred stallion on my fathers' ranch. Brody was on a gelding named No Baby Talk, otherwise known as Babe. Both horses could run with the best of them and always gave us 110%. Suddenly the jump was before us and Brody was in the lead. I wanted to get that choice so I gave Sweep a little more rein and he kicked in. I knew I would have to check him so I started to gather my reins but it was already too late. Sweep went up and I was pitched backwards, holding on for dear life. If Brody would have seen me it might have turned out differently. But he never saw me and pushed Babe to the finish while I was flying off the back of Sweep, deftly trying to stop my fall. But I didn't have the arm strength I needed, but as a 10th grade boy I did I pretty well considering. I finally gave up and let go. Boy if I would have known it would put me where I am now, sitting in the hospital with a cast on my right leg and 3 broken ribs.

But hey I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Tray, I live in Canyonville, OR. My dad owns a big horse ranch called Meadow Creek Acres, where we raise many different breeds of horses. I belong to the class of 2012, and will graduate from Days Creek Charter School.

Ever since I was a 7th grade boy I had a love for horses. That love for horses was because of my girlfriend of 4 years Melissa a girl in my class. Melissa owns her own horses. She owns a prestigious Dutch Warm blood named Special Agent, which she has personally jumped at the National Level. She is so amazing, and is always pushing me to be a better rider and to try new things. The latest of which has been Cross Country. Melissa and I have always had a steady relationship, it was always there. If it wasn't in the cards we wouldn't just deal again, we'd make the best of what we had in our hands. Even though Melissa and I were always in 2 different ends of the spectrum from each other, we always found a way to meet in the middle. She the always going or doing, a thinker, a sportster, schoolwork over achiever, and most of all she was never afraid to exert the courage to stand up and speak but also to sit and listen. Her favorite quote was one our History teacher Mr. Dunn (Big D/Dunn) always loved. "For the first 5 years of your life you are taught to stand and speak, for the next 10 you are forced to sit and listen," a quite enforced rule in his room. But then again she was always the class speaker, whether it was an extra credit speech like the Gettysburg Address and the American Creed, or FFA Public Speaking.

Now for a little bit about me. I am 6' 1'' very athletic build, but quite muscular since Basketball season. That makes it very hard for me as a jockey because I am quite tall and heavy. I was always the basketball/ baseball star. I tried football but never bulked up enough to play competitively. I am a tri-sport athlete; I do basketball, baseball, and track. Oh throw in horse rider but it is not a school sport, how retarded of them. My boys always thought it was "gay" to be going out with a girl who wasn't always the prettiest or coolest, but hey she made me happy.

Now let me tell you about our relationship. We were always made fun of because I was popular and she wasn't. I always thought it was bullshit, especially coming from my friends. But of course her friends all considered her a god because she was going out with the guy of her dreams who also just happened to be the most popular guy in the school. But she always I'm not a god I just got lucky, you will too. Still I think that it is so cool that when she told me she liked me it was in front of all my friends. I never would have had the guts to do that. I didn't dance with her or make it evident we were going out in front of my friends, until word slipped out. Jazmyn, one of her friends, told Johnny because he was pressuring her to tell what was going on between us. Apparently he had noticed our little glances and body language towards each other. Even then I made an effort it keep it a secret. Then Melissa had a brilliant idea to announce it over the intercom in the middle of 3rd period one day, a rash move on her part. That was when the teasing began, it was always "ooh Tray, go hold her hand" or "Tray go give her a peck on the lips" and I would, well that was until I stopped listening to them and started ignoring them. Then one day Melissa walked over and kissed me full on the lips, for liked two minutes, in the middle of one of Big D's long lectures. Boy was the class in a shocked silence. Even Dunn couldn't believe it. It all was like icing on the cake from there. We were always seen together holding hands or hugging, or maybe I was leaning on her at a basketball or football game. When we walked into the room together one day it went totally silent, we both knew was going to come next. But before I had time to say anything she reached over and kissed me again. The class never talked about us supposedly "breaking up" again. We both knew we would never be a normal couple in public due to our social status, but we would always know that we were the best of the best in out hearts. Melissa it kinda like that she has never let peer pressure or the glances, notions, and thoughts of others. When I was ready to snap due to my friends saying bad stuff about us, she was always there to say "Babe is what the guys are saying really true? Or is it something made up from rumors." If it was one of the girls she was always spot on in her reaction of "They are just jealous because they wish they had an amazing of a boyfriend as I do!" She could always snap me out of whatever particularly bad mood I was in. that was just one of her magical specialties.

**Chapter 2 **

It was Friday, a race day, I was due in the check in area by the locker rooms 5 minutes ago. But Fools Gold had a spaz attack and went crazy on our brand new handler. He of course didn't know what to do, so I was late again. It always seems to happen to me. A horse freaks out, my truck dies, something happens at home. It always goes wrong but hey I am just happy it happens before and not during the race. I as a jockey was taught first hand not to be superstitious, but on the other hand I think luck is always on my side and I try to make sure of it all the time. On my person all the time during races and continuously during workouts is a horseshoe necklace that belonged to my mother-in-law. But anyway, by the time I made it to the locker rooms I was already 15 minutes later than normal. I didn't have time to shower like I normally do, but I threw on my silks, laced up my ankle braces, and wrapped my wrists because Gold has a notorious habit of pulling like no tomorrow to get his head around the corners. My ankles are bad from playing sports, so I don't get rides much unless the owner/trainer has a problem getting his horse raced because of bad habits. You see that is the thing with me, I love riding horses that have habits that you have to deal with during a race. That way not only do you have to deal with race strategy but the way the horse acts or runs. My whole life I grew up knowing that I would have to make up for my build with fearlessness and by being a daredevil. That's were I got the courage to be a jockey. You can't be afraid to fall or get bumped or hurt. If you do that you spend your whole life losing, because you are way too worried about you and not your horse or the race.

Then the buzzer jolted me out of my trance like state and told me it was time to go to the arena to mount up. When I got there Gold had been throwing a tizzy and Devin couldn't control him, so he didn't have his saddle or blanket on yet. So when I got there I yanked the lead rope out of his hands and told him to get him saddled up while I put on his bridle and blinders. Just as we got the saddle on jockeys had to mount up, that's when it hit me, I didn't have my lucky charm. That was why everything was going wrong. We had drawn the outside post that morning, it also happened to be the number 13 post. Just my luck it was also Friday the 13th. My luck went from just fine to down the drain when I was dumped in the post parade. Luckily I was able to jump back on, because of my height, if not we would have been DQ. By the time I got Gold to the gate he was already lathered, which did us no good considering it was 97º outside. I figured by the time I had him going to the stretch he would be used up from fighting me and the pony horse during the parade and me for his head during the race.

Ding!!! Smash!!! The gates were open and the horses were running. Gold was out like lightning but not quit fast enough to get us to the rail ahead of the pack. The horse on the inside, Friday Stepper, was a horse not many had beaten, and I was told to watch out because he's a wire to wire runner. Strawberry Fields was somewhere behind us. She was also a threat because she closed like a freight train in her latest races. The old timer, a horse every one knew as Sunny, was supposed to be good as well. Oh forget that it was time to concentrate on the race. Lucky Strike was coming up on my outside and by the sound of his breath he still had plenty of gas. Friday Stepper was tiring which told me that the rail was soft and hard to run in.

When Friday Stepper fell back, Spit Fire was immediately up in his place. That's when I started to feel Gold tiring, there was still half of the race left. It wasn't that his training was bad he just didn't have anything left from fighting in the post parade. He hadn't asked me for his head yet. When I looked behind me, there was a wall of horses about 5 lengths behind us. I realized Strawberry Fields was somewhere behind us until. I looked beside me on the rail. I immediately knew that Gold was playing his old trick. He acts like he is tiring so mabey we won't push him to his limit. We were just coming to the back stretch when I asked him for another gear, he stepped right up to challenge Lucky Strike and Spit Fire. Strawberry Fields didn't like being hit in the face by dirt clods and her jockey was forced to push her around the outside.

Then Gold took of on his own free will and I was just the carry on bag in the saddle. By the time I had gathered my wits enough to think, Strawberry Fields was up on our outside. Asking Gold for another gear so we would be in the money, he pushed with all he had and got us a . . . "Photo Finish, Oh wow ladies and gentlemen, what a race, the drive and the stamina of these horses. Purely amazing and the results are in ladies and gentlemen, it's Fools Gold by a nose, with Strawberry Fields to place, and in a gallant charge to the finish is Lucky Strike with a show."

I was headed to the winners circle to take photos and then get Gold back to his stall to be washed. Then I was off to Melissa's for our annual 3 times a week riding lesson/fun time.

**Chapter 3**

By the time I got to her house it was late and we had to use the inside arena. While she rode Special Agent, also known as Ace around here, I rode one of her Quarter Horses called Flame Thrower, also known as Blaze. While I was setting up preliminary jumps for her and Ace to practice on, she was of course warming him up. While I watched her I realized how happy I was to just be around her. Not like any of my other girlfriends, they were way to bossy, do this, get me this, or go find her. Shantin, Jody, and Haley were all the same way. I actually think that they got together and said "hey lets make his life miserable as hell." But not Melissa she was always the one to do something for her self, she was always the one to earn what she got, and never relied on someone else. When I asked her if she wanted more jumps she explained to me that this was practice we could use the jumps more than once, it wasn't an actual preliminary round, and that once the show got closer we would start to add more jumps to the course. As usual she was right and using her intellect had saved time and energy.

I got up on Blaze to start warming him up cause he needed to be worked but he wasn't a jumper, he was Melissa's 1D barrel racer and reining horse. She is amazing to watch work a horse. She is just has such a natural poise and seat, she makes me jealous cause I have to work for mine while hers comes naturally. But I guess that what happens when you were practically born on a horse and started riding shortly there after. Her and Ace just click together and that is what makes them a special team. She raised him from a foal. He is out of her mom's favorite horse, Special Miss who died in the foaling. His sire is an ex-jumper called James Bond. When Missy died, Melissa's mom Ashleigh just naturally blamed Ace. Melissa being so kind in heart wouldn't let her mom sell him so she took him in and bottle fed him. When he was older she also bought him a goat but that is another story. Those two are so close that when Melissa leaves for school, Ace lounges in his stall lonely until she gets home then he runs out into the extended pasture to meet her. That is the special bond that ties these two so tightly that he will do anything for her, which is why they makes such a dynamite team. When these two are on and at their best everything flows like water, no one can beat them. Watching them on their best is a privilege and a lesson, you can learn so much about what it takes to ride.

Ace is a challenging horse, I have never been able to ride him without trouble, but when Melissa is up on him, he just moves out and does everything perfectly. In my point of view he is a one person horse. He flat out doesn't like men which makes in harder for me to be around him, he was abused by his trainer when Melissa's mom sent him away to be trained at the Western Oregon Racing Starters. She sent him away because she didn't want to deal with him. Melissa and I can't even touch when he is around because he will do anything to keep us from coming in any sort of contact. Urggh!! He is such a guardian of her, it is like they are dating instead of us.

By the time I was finished warming up Blaze, and started to pay attention to Melissa she had started jumping, and did I ever mention she is an amazing jumper. Well she is. Ace is so talented and athletic, and she just matches him with perfection. It is so easy to watch them, they are so fluid and smooth. When I jump, it is with about half the precision they jump with, and that is on her Ex-Sectional horse Top Hat. He is amazing, I just suck in stadium jumping, on the other hand I am amazing at Cross Country on Irish Battleship. She beats me every time though.

When Melissa finished with Ace, she dismounted and immediately started taking down the jumps so I could work Blaze. He was warm and ready to go so we quickly got to work after all the jumps were at one side of the arena. Riding a barrel racer is a joy, a thrill, and a discomfort. It is amazing because of the speed and agility that the horse and rider need to have to perform the sport competitively. It is a thrill because the horses have to be so good and so precise that one mistake and you lose your "flight" or round. It is a discomfort for me because I am not the strongest rider and Blaze just takes care of me while I hold on for dear life. Melissa on the other hand looks like she is guiding him, but really she just rides like a goddess. By the time the barrels where out Blaze and I had ran the ring four times, and he still wasn't winded. Now it was time to break out the fancy moves and get moving. Melissa set up the timers and I tried to hold Blaze still, well sort of. By the time it was ready to go he was so fired up as soon as I gave him his head he was off like a bullet from a gun. The time was going to be fast and I knew it, we were past the first turn in a jiffy and Blaze really opened up to get to the second. Once we were around he was digging in for the third. I almost lost my seat but I managed to hold on and get seated. By that time he was off like a shot towards home. I had just settled in my seat when I was thrown over his head because he stopped so fast as not to run face first into the wall at the end of the arena. He of course walked over and tickled my face with his whiskers, and laughed in my face with a look that said "what did you do that for?"

By the time Melissa got over there I had finally got the wind back in my lungs but I was still gasping for air. She leaned over me and "asked how many fingers?" she was holding 3 and I said 5. Ouch the pain in my neck and back was starting to register in my brain, and it was excruciating. But of course tough ol' me had to stand up and walk over to her house and lay down.

Once Melissa had the horses put away she came in to give me first aide. All I needed was Aspirin and a Pepsi. So after I was done she told me to go lay down on her bed. When I woke up it was pitch-black outside and dimly lit in the room. I rolled over thinking I was at home, but saw that my phone was missing and an alarm clock was in its place. I got to my feet and immediately sat back down, the throbbing in my temple and the pain in my upper back and neck reminded me that I had fallen off Blaze and into the dirt. Suddenly I realized where I was. I was at my girlfriends house she had sent me to go lay down upstairs, where upon I fell into a deep sleep, and did not even wake up when she tried to take me home. But she is not strong enough to get me off the bed. So she let me sleep.

When I looked around the room, I realized that she was keeping an eye on my while she read a book on Veterinary Studies, for an online class she is talking at school. When she realized I was alive to the world she walked over to examine my head. "What time is it?" I asked quizzically. She checked her clock and said "Just after 1 am sweetie. You fell asleep after I sent you up her for some rest, you were dead to the world and I couldn't lift you or I would have taken you home." I replied with an understanding "Oh."

She got in bed after changing and handing me a set of her dads new PJ's. I changed and was going to go to sleep in the chair when she rolled over and stated "Don't be silly, we are dating. Now get your injured butt in bed!" So I tread lightly over to her bed and managed to crawl inside. (My back, by that time was killing me.) Once curled up with my sweetie I fell promptly asleep once again. I didn't even stay awake long enough for her to tell me goodnight!

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up to her alarm at 4:30 in the morning, she was already out of bed and getting dressed, god she had an amazing body and I had slept by it all night just the thought had me popped. But she turned and told me to go back to bed. I said "okay" but thought "No way not with that vision in my head!"

She left the room to go out to the barn and exercise the racers for her dad who is a trainer. I finished my job, and got dressed. Once outside I knew that I needed to be useful and started to take the scheduled horses outside to get ready for their work out. Melissa gave me a warm smile, and I could tell by her wink, that she knew exactly what had gone on in her room after she left. I gave her a warm smile, which let her know that she was all I ever wanted. I waited for her to get done exercising Street Cat, and we walked back to the barn together.

After Cats wash we saddled up 2 of the three-year old racers, Calm Before the Storm and Out of the Gate. We were going to take them for a trail ride. Her dad has her ride all of the horses on the trails outside of the stables at least once a week. He says it keeps the mares in shape and the racers on their toes.

During our ride my cell received a text. It was from Melissa's friend Erik. Come to find out he thinks that we are breaking up and plans to steal my sexy baby. I showed her the text and told her what I thought of this. She said that it is all his imagination and that he just wishes that he was as lucky I as I was. The she leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips, before settling back into her saddle. That settled my mind for the moment. While in reality I just shoved it in the back of my mind to be brought back around at a later time. When we got back to the barn, it was time for my Saturday lesson with her dad. I kissed her on the check and hurried over to the arena to go meet her dad.

During my lesson my mind kept jumping back to thoughts of her, anything I knew about her or anything I associated her with. I just couldn't concentrate on my horse or my jumping lesson. Melissa always floods my mind, whether I am in class next to her, or working on the ranch with my dad and she is 500 miles away jumping Ace. She is like my own special brand of heroine or cocaine. That is why I jumped in the saddle when her dad yelled at me for daydreaming. "Gosh darnit kid your not even focusing, if you on a new jumper you would have taken down all the fences. Your just lucky I put you up on Cookies N' Crème (Melissa's old jumper). If not oohh boy by the time you registered you were jumping you wouldn't be on a horse, you'd be in the dirt." It was almost like he knew what had happened last night.

Once the lesson was finished, I hurried to go find her. I needed her with me more then I needed anything in the world. I found her reading Veterinary Studies, and looking over extra materials on her new laptop in the stall with Ace. She was sitting in the corner while Ace was watching over her, like a father watches over his child at a park. This made me realize that this is what makes her happy and that I could never dream of taking her away from this even after we got married. (Please, please let me be married to this beautiful woman that I love so much). Ace then saw me and rushed over to stick his nose in my face telling me to go away. She looked up and saw me standing over the stall, closed her book, grabbed her laptop, and made Ace back away from the door. Once out of the stall we walked hand in hand up to her house.

When it is the weekend, I practically live at her house, so last night wasn't a problem. I have my own room but since last night, I had no plans on using it. When we opened the door to her room, and she had put the book up we immediately laid down on the bed and turned her music on. Then we talked about life and upcoming races, but mostly we talked about us. When we talk about us things get serious and I always get kinda skeptical. I don't like to talk about our relationship unless there is a serious problem. It makes me feel awkward, I mean come on I am a guy so what more do you expect from me?

After we were done with our little chat, she got up and changed into her lounge clothes and I went into my room to get my clothes on, the whole time I was changing I couldn't get her out of my mind. I knew the easiest way to solve this problem is to go back to her and cuddle. When I got back to her room she was listening to country music radio and lying on her stomach flipping through a magazine. I ran over and jumped on top of her, and kissed her on the cheek. She rolled over dumping me off her back and then rolled over on to my stomach so where we were lying face to face looking at one another. She leaned down and kissed me, and with as much passion as I feel she stated "I love you". I responded with as much as enthusiasm as she had said it with "I love you too" I was just lucky to say it back I thought.

When she rolled off me and went back to her magazine I reached over and grabbed my Geometry homework. I never told you this before but while Melissa is good at math, I flat out suck. She is my tutor for math as well as history. She is amazing at history and is Dunns' favorite student and volleyball player. This girl has so much going for her I am just amazed that she picked me. All the good looking guys her age on the jumping circuit that are calling for her and asking her number, I mean who wouldn't, but still. All of those guys with similar interests with her and she chose the baseball and basketball jock who didn't want anything to do with horses, even though his dad runs a racing thoroughbred farm, until she came along and changed his perspective. I believe that I am the luckiest guy alive, I know that is said a lot but I never understood it tell I felt its magic first hand. She could have anyone she wanted, cute button face, a voice that sounds like it has just rained down from the heavens, and a body that a model would be jealous of. Even though she says that she is the lucky one, she never really knows what it is like to be me, in love with her. When we are apart I can't even think straight, my favorite quote for her when she is on her trips around the world is "It is thus impossible for me to sleep through the night if I don't somehow talk to you before I go to sleep." That is quote proven true by a small amount of nights when she was in Italy and forgot her phone charger at the house. Those moments make me realize how close I really am to her, and without her how lost I feel. My life is fuzzy and goes by in a haze of faces and things needing to be done.

A quick succession of snaps in my face quickly brought me back down to earth, taking me out of cloud nine. Wow am I off track, I thought as I glanced over at the clock and saw that I had just spent 15 min just daydreaming about her. She looked at me with an exasperated face that said "Were you neglecting you homework again?" And as usual she was correct.

As I finally buckled down to do my math homework, Melissa's LG Envy 2 rang out in "Bobbi with an I" by Phil Vassar. We both looked at each other with the know it all look, because that ringtone means only one thing. Erik Rice was calling her. She reached over me to grab her phone off the bedside table and answered the phone. "Hey Erik. . . Yeah, sure I guess that would be okay. . . What time? . . . Yeah, whatever. . . Just make sure your on time otherwise I am cutting your lesson time!" she hung up the phone and threw it to the foot of her bed. I still hadn't figured out what the conversation was about, it is harder than you think when you only hear one side of it. So I being nosy and inquisitive I questioned "Babe, what did Erik want?" Melissa just rolled her eyes and flatly stated "Oh just Erik wanting another Cross Country lesson." I felt my stomach turn over at the thought of her alone with him were I can't be around to monitor that jerk. He has, in the last 2 months, pinned her to a wall and kissed her, and kidnapped her during the middle night in an attempt to romance her. Both times she managed to get away from that big football player. I just can't imagine what I would have done to him if she hadn't of turned out okay after either incident. I worried about it till 11:30 am until she got up and changed into her favorite tight black Carhartt's and a formfitting pink low-cut tank top. As I looked her over she looked like she was going to give me a lesson, she always dressed like this for me but never for anyone else. What was she thinking to be wearing this when that pervert was around. As she walked out the door to the house, I looked out the window and up drove Erik in his new Black and Camo Chevy Camaro GS. God that car was sexy and both Erik and I knew Melissa loved it. How could you not I mean it had a Double Pump, 8 cylinder, Hemi engine and was lowered, with Camo decals, seats, and accents. But still that was not the point he only drove that car so she could drool over it, what a show-off. As he stepped out of the car, I further noticed he was dressed to impress, in his custom-made Russian jodhpurs, Italian leather riding boots, velvet covered riding helmet, and lightning blue and white polo shirt. I noticed that they exchanged a few words and then she turned on her heel and walked towards the barn with him following a safe distance behind watching her butt the whole time, god what a perv.

When they returned from the barn she was leading her All-American Cross Country star multi-million dollar stallion I Am Legend, he was leading her old fox hunt gelding Bay Watch. Both first rate horses that jumped like a dream, but this was turning out to be my worst nightmare.

As I returned to my Geometry, I was sure that he was living his dream watching her ride in tight jeans, and then having her run her hands over his body showing him the proper things to do with what muscles and body parts. I could just imagine his delight in knowing that he was where I should have been. As I closed my math book I couldn't help but know that I probably missed all of the questions and that I needed to have Melissa look them over that night when she got home from our dinner at the Fox Hunt club. But that was going to have to wait for later. I pulled my jeans back on and threw on my T-shirt and as I was walking out the door pulled on my boots and headed to the barn to grab Irish Battleship so I could go join this little jumping party.

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile out on the Cross Country field, Erik was having terrible trouble controlling his emotions, the only thing that was keeping him from jumping off Bay Watch was the idea that if he kept this up she would trust him. Little did he know that Melissa would never fully trust him. As he watched her hands roam his body he could only imagine one thing, and that was the only thought running through his thick skull. As he watched her jump fluidly around the course his eyes roamed all over her body, but he wasn't watching posture or movement but something else entirely.

As I trotted over to the field I saw Erik's face contort as he watched 'my girlfriend' jump around the course and it wasn't hard for me to imagine what he was thinking. Thank goodness, if it wasn't for me riding Battleship I would have kicked his ass right there. As she finished her round and walked Legend over to where Erik was sitting on Watch, she was telling him to do the same thing, like he could ever do that. As Erik nudged Watch forward I galloped over to where Melissa was now resting with Legend. "Hey baby, mind if I join in on this little lesson of yours?" She leaned over gave me a peck on the check and a hug, then with a shrug nonchalantly said "Sure, as least then someone would be paying attention." I looked over at Erik and saw he was doing pretty well for "not paying attention", but I mean whatever. As Erik came in from his ride he saw me and by the look on his face he was not happy about it. I was disgusted with him, but I knew better than to say it out loud with Melissa around, because for that she would have smacked me.

Erik tried to control his emotions and almost did a good job of it, but it was the slightest glint in his eye that said it all. "Hey Tray, how has your summer been?" he asked glaring at me. "It has been amazing" I acknowledge then with a snotty look on my face added "It helps when you have the most amazing girl to share it with!" He rolled his eyes at me then looked at Melissa and asked the same question. She replied with "Positively perfect in every way, I wouldn't do anything different, especially with the way Tray and I have worked out." His face grew more and more clouded with every passing second as he processed the words that were coming from her mouth like wildfire. I looked over at Melissa and she told me to get started on the course, instead of sitting around dawdling away the sunlight. So I trotted off in the general direction of the course. After I found that starting line I took off on the ride of my life.

Battleship was Melissa's Cross Country multi-champion/3-day eventer, which means he does everything correct and is always looking for a bigger challenge. Together we would be unstoppable, for practice that is. Every jump was like fluid lightning with him, he was amazing. As we approached the first jump an Oxer made from bricks to look like a wall, I started to count my steps 3, 2, 1, up, over, down, and off we went again. The next jump was a water jump with Whittaker logs covering it like a bridge; again we were over in a flash and off like shot to the next obstacle. The whole course was like this no matter the jump, creek, or wall, we would always clear it. Battleship had been over jumps twice as big as this, these were just a walk in the park for him. When we had cleared the last obstacle I trotted over to where Melissa and Erik where waiting.

Melissa immediately congratulated me on a great ride and all I had to say was "Thanks baby but it was all you. You have taught me everything I know and schooled this old boy to perfection without him I would be a lost hope." She just responded with her usual "oh your so flattering" while rolling her eyes then turned to Erik and let the words roll off her tongue "That's how you should have rode, you are up on one of my better horses and you didn't ride half as good as he did. Granted I have invested more time on him and the horse, but still you should be a good enough rider to do better than you did. Since you have asked me to be your trainer, I don't care how much you want to be my boyfriend and how good you think my body is I am now your trainer. That means you follow my rules and regulations, just like any other of my students and horses." With that she turned Legend on his haunches and galloped away, leaving me and Erik sitting with awe on the course.

**Chapter 5**

Erik and I turned and looked at each other with hate in our eyes, he wanted Melissa and I had her. I hated him with a burning passion because he was everything I wasn't rich, strong, handsome (although Melissa would argue that point) and a pivotal person in the show jumping circuit. Knowing if I stayed another minute looking at this corrupt teenage boy that I would knock him off his horse and beat him within an inch of his life and then leave him to be found, I moved Battleship into a ground eating gallop.

I heard a loud pounding of hooves behind me so I turned and looked over my shoulder like a typical jockey, and who should I see but Erik pushing Watch to his limit, just to beat me in a stupid race. Battleship was a retired racehorse from my dads farm and once he sense that other horse he was pulling for his head trying to win that makeshift race. God Melissa would wring both our necks if she saw this. I was pulling Battle up because of the upcoming sharp corner while Erik was just going for it. As we came around the corner with Erik a length ahead of me I saw Melissa and Legend, and so did Battle. He tried yanking the reins out of the death grip I had on them but being a jockey with great senses I had pulled them up short ahead of time. Erik had not seen Melissa and barreled out around the turn. As she heard the pounding of hooves she yanked Legend around to see what was coming. When she saw what it was she dug her heels in and jumped him off the trail. Erik missed her by inches, and continued to run at break neck speed up the trail.

When I finally reached her she was in shock, awe and she was pissed. She looked at me and growled "What in the hell was that about?" I looked at her in astonishment and shakily replied "I was just galloping to catch up with you, when he came running at breakneck speed after me. So Battle here, being ex-racehorse and all jumped at the challenge! I had just managed to get him under control when Erik almost ran into you on the trail not 2 minutes ago." She took a deep breath and turned I Am Legend towards the barn and set off at a trot, I nudged Battleship so he would follow, and we set off to go confront Erik.

When we found him he was laying in the aisle in front of Bay Watch's stall, unconscious. Watch was in his stall sweaty and exhausted, head hung just barely above the ground. Oh boy, was Erik going to get it now. Melissa stepped over Erik without a glance and grabbed Watch's reins to lead him out into the aisle to check for any injuries and to get him unsaddled and cooled down. She had a face like a storm cloud and she was trying to breathe easily, something I rarely ever see her do. As Melissa was working Watch over I moved Erik out of the way so he could recover, then went to help Melissa. When she looked over at me, she was almost in tears. I immediately dropped the brush and ducked under Watch's neck to comfort her. "Baby what's the matter? I have never seen you this upset. Why are you like this?" She just turned and sobbed into my chest leaving a dark patch on my Cascade Classic sweatshirt.

After about 15 min she finally looked up at me through blood shot eyes and literally screamed "What are you talking about what's wrong! I almost got killed and he was very close to ruining 2 prize horses that I personally spent years training. That was stupid and reckless not to mention carless and dumb. Oh I ought to beat him." She was shaking uncontrollably so I sat her down on a tack box, and moved back to Bay Watch, he was cooled down so I gave him a once over and put him in his stall with some fresh water. When I looked back over at Melissa she was still a bit shaky so I went to see about Erik.

He was just starting to come around when I walked in, the first thing I did was walk over to him and punched him square on the jaw. OH MY GOSH!!! The air whooshed out of his lungs and his head snapped around. He lay there stunned while I held my right hand in pain but not a grimace, for my face was twisted into an ugly smile of hatred and malice. I looked at him with that smile still on my face and spat "That is what you deserve scaring her like that. Do you have any idea what it has done to her? She spent 15 min crying into my shoulder like some blithering idiot, I have never seen her cry before not even when she broke her arm. I should have done a number on your face for that. But since she would have my hide nailed to the wall of the barn for that, I have decided against it. How lucky for you that she matters that much to me. Now go home play around with your new cell phone, invite some pretty girls and party the night away. I have wasted too much time on you because I have to get me and her ready for the Fox Hunt Dinner tonight." With that I glared at him then turned and stalked out of the barn grabbing Melissa on the way. I grumbled all the way to the house and half way through my shower. I of course stopped when Melissa stepped into the bathroom to do her makeup. I don't know how she does it, she is showered, dressed, makeup on, and ready to walk out the door by the time I finish showering.

By the time I was ready to go she was already in her room reading her Vet Studies book. I knocked on her doorframe and told her I was going to wait downstairs. As I walked I thanked my lucky stars that I was a part of her life and wished that I could stay in it. As I reached for my coat I heard her heels on the walkway. As I turned to look at her it took my breath away, gone was the girl that rode horses or mucked stalls, gone was the woman that trained horses and the teenager that went to school. Here was a young lady that could turn heads with every step. With her scarlet red, silk evening gown that fell to her knees in an upward slant to mid-thigh, the plunging neckline accented her ample cleavage and fitted her curves perfectly. Her new Gucci stilettos that laced up her calves finished her look. This young lady was a knockout, was she really mine or was this some cruel dream meant to tell me that I could never have her. If so somebody pinch me because this is too real.

As she reached the floor level she toddled a few steps and chuckled "God somebody teach me how to walk in heels, I am afraid I might break an ankle." I was at a loss for words, I have never seen her like this she looks absolutely ravishing. When I finally was able to string a line of words together that made sense I stumbled on these words "Wow, all this time were have you been hiding this beautiful young lady?" She smiled and with a giggle replied "You silly goose I have had her hidden away in my closet since I won Grand Nationals." I took her arm as we walked out the door to my new Chevy truck. She loves this truck, why wouldn't she. It is a 2009 Chevy Silverado Duly, crew cab and extended bed, it has Camo accents and seat/wheel covers, the main paint coat is black but it also had chrome dealings. There is a lift kit on it and I have it raised to 4.5 inches with a set of 44" rims so it is quite tall. I reach down and pick her up to put her in the truck, so that she won't rip her dress. I rushed to the other side hopped in and gunned the engine, ahh sweet harmony. No matter how many times I start my new truck, I get the same butterflies in my stomach, that all so awesome feeling.

We drove in silence for a couple miles, until our song came on. We both started singing at the same time in perfect harmony. Through the whole song we sang in perfect matrimony, I grabbed her hand and held it till the song was over. When the final note faded we looked at each other and with total and complete passion and love. We then burst out laughing, it was completely ridiculous that we can think the same way and sing in harmony and perfection. When we arrived at the Hunt Club, the valet opened the door for Melissa while I hopped out and walked to the other side. As I flipped the valet the keys, I hooked Melissa's arm through mine and we walked up the limestone steps that lead to the lobby of the Club. As we stepped into the lobby, heads turned to watch us then descend the marble steps that dropped to the floor of the lobby. I could feel all eyes on us watching and devouring Melissa while watching for the slightest mistake should either of us make one. As I scanned the room I saw many familiar faces that wore a friendly smile, or faint grin. I also saw many faces that I didn't recognize some that I am sure Melissa would sooner or later introduce me to. We had reached the bottom of the steps as I realized that the eyes were no longer drawn to us but again to the top of the stairs. As we turned my face was again turned into a face of complete and utter disgust, as I recognized Erik and my most recent ex-girlfriend Jody. Melissa elbowed me in the ribs and I had to focus. Her face said it all, and she was not happy with me, she growled under her breathe "We will speak about his later, in private."

Jody of course looked gorgeous and Erik, well he was dressed to the hilt. I had always had problems with people that are like him, but there was no getting around the fact that he was a charmer. Chocolate brown hair, with bright green eyes, body of an athlete and an attitude that girls loved no wonder the girls fell for him. As we sat down at our table by our friends, the chit-chat started and we all caught up on the good old times and what we wanted to still do. We sat and gossiped like old women, as we banter on Melissa shoots me glances out of the side of her eyes, they are glances of love and affection. God this girl really knew how to make me melt into a jello puddle. While she continued to tell everyone about the recent scandal with Erik, I got up and went to the mens room.


End file.
